Left Breathless
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Lily had her nose stuck in a book, as she sat on the bleachers, "watching" the Gryffindor team practice for a coming match. After practice was over, James saw her, and decided to go annoy her because no one else was around. When he went however, the tables turned, and he was the one left breathless. ONESHOT. JILY.


**_Heyyy y'all! So lately I've been obsessed with Jily, and I'm making some fics about them these days. So expect more, and tell me whatcha thought! BTW I'm probably gonna have time for requests, so if you have any, just say so._**

 ** _Other notes: This is James and Lily's fifth year._**

 ** _WARNING: Extreme fluff and cuteness ahead. Be ready to squeal. (Okay, maybe a little over exaggerated, but still, who doesn't love these guys, right?) ;)_**

* * *

Lily sat on one of the bleachers, her nose stuck in a book. Unlike the few others who came to watch, she wasn't really paying attention to the Gryffindor team practice. Remus had told her to meet him there, but when she arrived, he was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't mind however, because it was a nice weather, and she took out her book and buried herself inside it, enraptured by it book. It was one she'd gotten from the muggle world, and since she grew up there, she still loved reading the books from there.

Even though it didn't seem like it to others, Lily did like to get out of her wizard history books and go to other types like sci-fi and mystery. This one in particular she'd been waiting for weeks to read, and was completely absorbed in it.

In the field, James Potter, the captain of the team had just dismissed the others, was just about to leave when he saw one person still sitting on the bleachers. Everyone else had gone, but this girl still sat there, not looking at him. Her face was hidden by the huge book she held in her small hands, but her long red hair blew up and down in the air.

He knew exactly who it was, and since James didn't have anything else to do at the moment, he grinned and climbed onto his broomstick once more.

Back with Lily, the girl's eyes were wide in delight because the she'd reached the best part of the book. She gingerly took the edge of the page, and was about to turn it when it was suddenly snatched from her hands by someone she hadn't seen fly above her on his broomstick.

"Potter!" she exclaimed, "Give it back," she continued, getting to her feet and putting her hands in the air, trying to reach the book which was only inches away from her grasp.

"This?" James teased, holding the book up from her, laughing at her distress and annoyance.

Most girls would've melted if they had James come near them, or even look at them, but Lily wasn't one of those girls.

She didn't fall for his charms, and that cheeky grin that made girls weak in the knees, or the constant pranks he pulled on her. She had quick comebacks, sassy remarks when he said something rude, and just the way she held herself up. These reasons made James go after her even more, liking the bright star in the crowd.

That didn't mean she totally hated him either. Though she never talked about it with anyone else, Lily liked the messy black hair, and the twinkling grey eyes, and maybe even the way he teased her sometimes.

She could clearly see he didn't bother any other girl so much as her, and it made her feel a little special, and a little weirded out too. It was pretty plain to her that she could make him feel the same way he made her feel.

Her little pout worked very well on him, and she had her own charms about her that made James go after her all the more.

The other marauders often said in very, very loud whispers that he was after Lily, when they were in the common room, making James' go red in embarrassment, and inwardly think why he became friends with such traitors.

The other Gryffindors used to tease him a lot afterward, but his traitorous friends made sure that they only said that when Lily wasn't around, a reason that James was very relieved about.

Anyway, there were two possibilities that could happen at this moment: Lily could either go off at him for stealing her very good book, or be kinder to him because she was in a good mood after reading that book.

"Give it to me," she almost pleaded, dropping her arm to her side and looking up at the smirking captain.

"Now why would I do that?" James said; touch his chin with mock thoughtfulness.

Lily groaned, "Not now, James," she said, giving him a now pleading look. She didn't want to argue with him right now, because all she wanted was her book, and arguing wasn't going to bring it back. It was that, and the fact that him teasing her and being so close to her was a little breath taking, and Lily didn't know if she should be flattered, or deeply concerned.

"Aww, you called me James," Potter teased, lowering broom so he was only a few feet above Lily.

Lily blushed deeply, inwardly scolding herself for saying that. She didn't trust her voice, because she knew that it would just come out croaky and weird if she did speak.

James gave her a crooked grin, a sign which Lily knew that he was also feeling a little fluttered. He was too busy looking at her when suddenly she lunged forward, and both of them almost fell back on the chairs, if it hadn't been for James who still had one hand on the broom, and made them land a little safely.

"Ha! Gotcha," Lily grinned, holding the book up in triumph.

"Uhh…."

Lily's eyes widened, and she glanced down, then realized that she was half on top of James, who was lay on the bleachers, his free arm holding the broom, and his other trapped beneath him.

If Lily's face wasn't fully red before, it was now. Although she didn't have to worry about him teasing her, because his face was also red, if not redder at the prospect of having her on top of him.

Still blushing, Lily slipped off him and quickly recovered from the awkwardness of falling on top of him.

James pushed himself up, and glanced at her as she held up her book in triumph. Unable to say any teasing remark, James remained lost for words as he stared at the pretty girl in front of him. His mouth opened and shut.

Lily laughed, "Someone's lost for words," she teased, bending down and picking up her bag. James opened his mouth once more, but nothing came out.

Deciding to make things even worse for him, as Lily got up, she lightly pecked him on the cheek, making James' skin burn red.

She laughed at his astonished figure, "Good game, Potter," Lily commented, smirking as she walked away.

James' hand flew to his cheek, "Have mercy…" he muttered, watching her walk away with the air of one who'd accomplished her goal _and_ leave him breathless.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the quidditch field, Sirius jumped for joy, dropping his binoculars in the process, "Yeahhh! Go Lily!" he cheered, causing Remus, who was standing beside him, to roll his eyes and throw a hand on Sirius' mouth.

"Mmph! Let me go Moony!" Sirius whined removing the hand from his mouth and grinning at Remus, "Blackmail material!"

* * *

 ** _Who else loves Sirius? XD_**

 ** _If you guys don't agree that was pretty cute, I still do because I was literally almost squealing and grinning while I wrote this. Any suggestions for more fics? Maybe I can make another one-shot or story this weekend, who knows._**

 ** _Also, thanks for pointing the error out, Aline 122. I was a bit doubtful myself. ;)_**

 ** _Hope ya liked it,  
Thefanster outttt!_**


End file.
